


i fell asleep thinking about you

by Night_Air



Series: fandom tropes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreamsharing, Ficlet, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Introspection, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Post-Shukaku Extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Air/pseuds/Night_Air
Summary: As a child, Gaara had heard all of the stories about the phenomenon known as dream-sharing. Growing up, it had just been another mark on the list of things that Gaara was unable to truly understand because of the Ichibi’s presence. If he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t dream, but Gaara heard all the stories, nonetheless.





	i fell asleep thinking about you

In the aftermath of everything – Gaara’s rescue, Chiyo’s sacrifice, being welcomed back to Suna with open arms – Gaara is still coming to terms with the unfamiliar feeling of wholehearted acceptance by the people who were once completely terrified of him.

Naruto was the first person to open his heart to Gaara, a grand gesture of absolute faith and trust that only Naruto could ever pull off (and something that Gaara still isn’t sure he deserves). Temari and Kankuro were next, stepping away from their position behind him and are now steady pillars of support by his side. It took the work of many more months, even after his appointment as Kazekage, for Suna civilians and ninja alike to recognize his unwavering desire to protect and defend his village. But they have acknowledged him now, as proven by the mass gathering of people welcoming him home after Akatsuki’s attack and subsequent kidnapping.

It’s evident that these past couple of years have truly changed him. He will always owe Naruto for facing him down at Konoha’s Chunnin Exams as the catalyst for that change – before that, reaching the position of Kazekage hadn’t even been a passing thought. To be honest, Gaara is surprised that he’s taken the hat first. There is no doubt in his mind, however, that given time, Naruto will reach his own dream as well.

Right now, Gaara is content to lay back in the soft sterile sheets of the hospital bed that a medic-nin had strongly advised him to stay in for at least tonight and closes his eyes to rest for the first time in his life. The Ichibi is _gone_ and despite how much pain and suffering Gaara has experienced as its host, he will forever be thankful because it had led him to his meeting with _Naruto_ and to all the events that followed in the wake of that first encounter. It’s a loss, just like how Chiyo’s life was a loss, and Gaara will take the time to properly mourn but right now he’s _exhausted_ and for someone who hasn’t slept in fifteen years, sleep is rather high on his list of priorities.

When Gaara finally drifts off, it’s certainly unexpected but somehow entirely unsurprising when he’s greeted by a familiar figure with sunshine blond hair seated on a long stretch of beach sand. The bright and all-too-recognizable orange color that no other shinobi would ever wear makes something in Gaara’s chest relax that he didn’t even realize was tense. He glances around, taking in the position of the bright midday sun and the strangely calming way the water laps at the damp sand. The sea – which Gaara has only seen a couple of times on missions but never like this – has cresting waves that crash into foamy white water. He finds the sound of it relaxing.

Everything is surprisingly realistic for what Gaara assumes to be a dream – the last thing he remembers is a monochrome white hospital room and Sunagakure is nowhere in sight – but perhaps this is what all dreams are like.

Or, more likely, this one is special because he’s not alone.

As a child, Gaara had heard all of the stories about the phenomenon known as dream-sharing. It’s a rather uncommon occurrence – rare enough that most people forget about its existence after reaching their teenage years – but Gaara can still recall his uncle Yashamaru recounting the old tales of people meeting for the first time through their dreams. Growing up, it had just been another mark on the list of things that Gaara was unable to truly understand because of the Ichibi’s presence. If he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t dream, but Gaara heard all the stories, nonetheless.

Dream-sharing is meant as a way to bridge a gap between compatible souls. As far as Gaara can remember, it has something to do with chakra, which is presumably why all known pairs have been shinobi – at least in Suna’s records. In that vein, it would make sense that Naruto is here; Gaara can’t imagine anyone else who understands him quite as well as the other jinchuuriki.

Naruto shifts suddenly, jolting Gaara back from his thoughts and the red-head realizes that he’s been awkwardly staring into the sea for several minutes. Before he can say anything, Naruto turns his head and leans back on his right hand to flash Gaara a stunning smile that lights up his entire face. He’s not wearing his hitai-ate and his blond hair shifts with the motion, softly framing his features.

Gaara’s breath catches as he gazes at his first real friend, an overwhelming amount of affection cresting in his chest and filling his lungs like it’s the only thing he needs to breathe. A smile rises unbidden to his lips because it was _Naruto_ who taught him how to love like this, to unlock his own heart and share this feeling with others and not just himself. The blond’s eyes widen in response, and Gaara swears he catches a faint pinkish tinge on the Konoha nin’s cheeks before he ducks his head slightly and holds a hand out.

“Gaara, come on! I’ve been waiting here forever!”

Gaara’s feet move of their own accord, taking long strides to reach Naruto’s side. He reaches out – a little tentatively because Gaara’s still getting used to _touching_ and _being touched_ – and grasps the outstretched hand. Naruto’s palm is gritty and rough with wet sand, but it’s a familiar feeling and Gaara allows Naruto to use the grip to haul himself to his feet.

This close, in the face of that brilliant grin, there is a wonderfully warm feeling blossoming to life in Gaara’s chest that he can’t quite identify, and it feels _good._

“Thank you for waiting for me, Naruto,” he murmurs in the quiet space between them, only broken by the soothing crash of the waves.

Naruto’s eyes soften, and his smile grows smaller but no less intense. “Always,” he says simply like there is no other possible answer. He reaches forward and wraps a warm, sandy hand around the nape of Gaara’s neck and leans forward, gently bringing their foreheads together. All Gaara can see are Naruto’s deep blue eyes, outshining even the vast, glittering sea behind them. “Always,” he says again, and it feels like coming home.


End file.
